1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital cassette charging apparatus, digital cassette charging system, and digital cassette charging method, and in particular to a digital cassette charging apparatus, digital cassette charging system, and digital cassette charging method capable of charging plural digital cassettes.
2. Related Art
Chargers are known for supplying electrical power to rechargeable batteries in which a single charger charges plural rechargeable batteries or a battery pack in which plural rechargeable batteries are packaged.
As such a method for charging rechargeable batteries etc., a method is known in which plural slots are provided for charging rechargeable batteries etc. of the same shape (Japanese Patent No. 3611084).
In addition, as a method for charging rechargeable batteries etc. that are different from each other, a method is known in which during the period in which one rechargeable battery etc. is being charged another rechargeable battery etc. cannot be loaded (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-146254).
A method is also known for charging plural of the same type of rechargeable batteries etc. at the same time (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 7-22709).
However, in the technology of Japanese Patent No. 3611084, since plural slots of the same shape are provided, the rechargeable batteries etc. that can be loaded therein must also be of the same type.
In the technology of JP-A No. 11-146254 rechargeable batteries etc. with different charging voltages cannot be charged at the same time.
In addition, in the technology of Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 7-22709, while plural rechargeable batteries etc. can be charged at the same time, the rechargeable batteries etc. for charging must be of the same type.